


Impromptu Movie Nights

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sleepovers, atlas just let our girls be happy, i need this, pls let makoto and sae be sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: it's short but (hopefully) sweet.please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it means a lot to me :)





	Impromptu Movie Nights

Makoto was studying on the sofa, a pen between her lips and a mug of steaming coffee clutched in her hand. Her revision for the day was spread out along her lap and the cushions, papers strewn here and there, with the rest of her books and folders piled up on the leg rests; science textbooks chaining her down to where she sat. Light from the TV flooded the room; but the sound was turned so low it was nothing more than a dull hum of intertwining voices, blurring with the rush of the rain.

It was almost like there was a sheet covering the window - the rain came down so thick that you could hardly see through it, and it was doubtless that (even with the shelter of an umbrella) anyone walking in the storm would get drenched.

And that was why it was so worrying that Sae hadn’t come home yet.

Obviously, Makoto didn’t doubt her sister, Sae would never do anything stupid like staying out late in this weather but it was concerning that she hadn’t even shot her sister a text. A note taped to the fridge; a slightly rushed email; a call to the house landline; but Makoto was left nothing. So she buried herself in the revision, and tried to keep her feelings of worry at bay.

* * *

By the strike of ten, Makoto was fidgeting, and by half past she was pacing the room. Her work was considerably more messily scattered about than it was an hour or so ago, ink painting her hands and the pages. But she collapses back onto the sofa, the cushions wrecking what was left of her hairstyle, because  _ god _ , pacing is more exhausting than anxiety. Suddenly sharply swinging open, the door hits the wall and a dark figure stands at the entrance. Makoto cranes her neck to see Sae, her suit irreparably soaked, grasping two plastic bags like a lifeline.

And Sae, very much unlike herself, kicks the door shut with her heel, and smirks, wincing. 

“The trains ran late. I rented a movie?”

Makoto smiles back, and motions for her sister to _ come in _ ** _side_ ** _ , it’s freezing. _

* * *

The two planted themselves atop the cushions, a rare treat of a bowl of microwave popcorn settled between them, Makoto’s work hastily packed away and Sae’s wet clothes in a hamper, left to be dealt with tomorrow. Some trashy preteen romcom that Sae had picked up at the drop of a hat was slotted into the DVD player, and they laughed at the terrible comedy and talked about the horrendous scene composition and Sae went on a whole tangent on how she could definitely make a better movie by anyone’s standards.

  
  


Although they were quite close, it felt like they didn’t spend time with each other nowadays. Sae was always working and Makoto was always studying or doing some extra-curricular or other. It was like an ache - a want they needed to fulfill - everyone needed some downtime. So why not spend it with your favourite people? 

Makoto wakes up as the credits roll - midway through they must’ve slumped on top of each other and fallen asleep - and despite the fact that it’s tuesday, and her and Sae should go to bed, she lets her eyelids slip shut once again, and enjoys the time with her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but (hopefully) sweet. 
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it means a lot to me :)


End file.
